ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure of Darren and his Friends
Adventure of Darren and his Friends also known as Adventure of Darren and his Friends: Revenge of the Russian Vampire is an upcoming American-British-Canadian 2019 adult computer-animated action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror spin-off film directed by Greg Tiernan, Vin Diesel and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg, Felix Gary Gray and Conrad Vernon. It serves as a spin-off to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Point Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon returns to work on the spin-off as a producer, but not as a director since he was replaced by Gary Trousdale. The film is set to release in theaters on July 18, 2019. Premise Taking place in the same universe as Sausage Party, the plot revolves around a 20-year-old man named Darren Neuman. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Darren wakes up at Shopwell's at nighttime, heard a strange noise coming from kitchen wares. He notices the flashlight on the floor. So Darren picks up the flashlight and turns it on. He was walking through the aisles until he saw an unknown man eating a dead body. He was about to touch it slowly but the unknown man turns around quick. The unknown man turns out to be a Russian leader/vampire named Anton Smirnov. Darren was talking to him that he's going to call the police officers so they will arrive. But Anton wants to suck Darren's blood and kill him. He was about to kill Darren by flying through and Darren was screaming on horror. Darren wakes up in panic. He heard an alarm clock coming from a table. Darren was looking at the time and says "7:00 AM". He will be late for a work. First Darren got out of his bed, then he use the towel and going to the bathroom. He taking a quick shower, after that. Darren walking to the closet and choosing the blue shirt, lime green vest, black pants and white shoes for a business. He got out of his house and going inside his car. Taking out his car keys, turn on the engine and head to work. Later, at Los Angeles High School, Maya notices that car was honking, it turn out to be Carrie's. She waves goodbye at her as got inside the car. Carrie talking about pep rally after school. Suddenly Maya heard her mother's car, asking her about how great that school is. So Maya getting in the car and leaving. Meanwhile at the park, Angelo orders the mint ice cream to the little girl. Suddenly his phone was ringing which he hearing coming from his back pocket of pants. Angelo grabs his phone and calling Darren. Darren tells Angelo about he was a plan for a vacation. Angelo asks if he can come with him. Darren then says yes to him. So Angelo shuts the door of an ice cream truck. Later, they set up the plan. Angelo knocking the door, Darren opening the door and greeting him. He going inside of Darren's penthouse, helps him, but suddenly, he heard coming from tv. He follows the sound and watching the news. The news said "The train station was grand opening." A news report happens to be about grand open the new train station in New York City. They decided to go there, but when they get there. Darren got an idea, they got the suitcases and going to airport. As they went to the airport, Angelo and Darren are waiting for a flight. Then, they finally saw an airplane landing at the airport. They go in to the plane. Darren found the seats for them. So they got their seats and put the seat belts. The plane starts to fly, while inside of plane. Angelo was hungry, so Darren orders the food from a flight attendant. Later, the plane began to landing at NYC Airport. Everyone got out of the plane. Angelo and Darren are finally arrival in New York City, New York. Then, they exit the airport after getting sandwiches and root beers from store. Angelo waves at the taxi as its stop at the front of airport. Later, at Anne's apartment. Anne greeting her boyfriend Angelo and his best friend Darren. They were glad to meet her, outside, a shadow, Anne was looking at it, suddenly, there's a bat. It flies into the room, they shocked. Anne, Angelo and Darren running from it. The bat smiles evilly, but Anne uses the flashlight to scared the bat away. The bat was flying away in fear. They sighed in relief. Anne talking to them about the mysterious bat. But she must focus on a plan for riding the new train since they saw a news on tv. Meanwhile at the new train station, Darren notices his older sister Daryl and her friends who are already at the station. They were glad to meet them, Daryl hugging her younger brother, then Angelo. She greeting Anne, then they saw the Smirnov family at the train station. They say hello, but Darren was shocked that he remembering white-haired Russian man from his nightmare. He waves and smiles nervously to him. The man says hello to him. Darren talking to Angelo about a white-haired Russian man and says quietly "His name was Anton Smirnov." Darren was shocked and flashbacks to a dream it shows Anton was a vampire sucking victim's blood. The flashback ends. He taking a deep breathing and calm himself down. Darren talking to Anton back, he points to someone who is next to him and says "Who is this?" Anton answers "This is my wife, Mary". Darren answers back "And who is the paperboy, your son Freddy?" Anton says yes and asks Darren how did he know his son's name. Anton asking him about his hair color and says "My hair is used to be brown when I was younger." Then, Darren answers "Until you dying your hair white when you was 15." Anton then said "I agree, Darren. I used to live in Russia before I moved to America." Then, Darren talking to Mary about birthday and says "What's your birthday and year?", she answers " My birthday is May 19, 1987." Then Mary says back to Darren "When I was 10, my parents died in a car accident. So my adopted mother will take care of me now." Darren says "That's too bad. Good thing, your adopted mother was taking care of you." Freddy was looking at his mother while she talking to Darren. He says to himself "I wish I will have friends." Then, He heard the train honking when its stops at station. Suddenly, the Smirnov family and everyone are about to get in the train when it was begin to move. Inside the train, Darren was listening to pop music, Angelo was reading the history book, Anne was talking to Daryl, Maya was listening to heavy metal music, Wendy was reading the fashion's newest design magazine. After everyone are aboard on a train, an old hat-wearing man tries to warn everyone Cast * Paul Rudd as Darren Neuman, the main protagonist ** Rudd also voices one of Anton's henchmen, Gerardo Anderson, a guitarist of P.U.N.C.H., one of the police officers and Leon Douglas. * James Franco as Angelo Henderson, the deuteragonist ** Franco also voices Doug "Druggie" Henderson, who is the older twin brother of Angelo. One of Anton's henchmen, Howard Levy who is Druggie's best friend, Warren Anderson, a drummer of P.U.N.C.H. and one of the police officers. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl Neuman one of the main protagonists, she is the older sister of Darren, daughter of Darrell and Darla, best friend of Carrie and new store manager of Shopwell's. * Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh, one of the main protagonists, she is the daughter of Camille and Chad, best friend of Daryl, student and electrical engineer of Los Angeles High School and love interest of Freddy. * Zac Efron as Dan Efron, one of the main protagonists * Salama Hayek as Maya Aiza, the tritagonist. She is a sassy, tomboyish Mexican DJ, guitarist, dancer and student of Los Angeles High School. She is the niece of Elena and Adrian, cousin of Adora, daughter of Penelope and Amadeo, graddaughter of Antonella and Jeronimo, sister of Bontia and Alejandro, love interest of Dan, Camille Toh and Fit Man. * Nicole Oliver as Wendy Simmons, one of the main protagonists. ** Oliver also voice Daisy Jones, Flight Attendant #1 and Alex Fellows. * Rose Byrne as Anne Gordon, one of main protagonists. ** Byrne also voices Florist Nora Jones * Nick Kroll as Anton Smirnov, the main antagonist who wants revenge on Darren and his friends for scratching and hurting him during the train accident. He's also the leader of R.E.V.E.N.G.E., husband of Mary and father of Freddy. ** Kroll also voices one of his henchmen and Nick "Douche" Smith who is Daryl's new boyfriend. * Seth Rogen as Freddy Smirnov, one of the main protagonists. He is the son of Anton and Mary, paperboy and love interest of Carrie Toh. * Kristen Wiig as Mary Smirnov, the secondary antagonist turn one of the four tritagonists, she is the secretary, mother of Freddy, wife of Anton and friend of FBI. * Danny McBride as Bobby Simpson, one of the four tritagonists ** McBride also voices Homeless Man, Doctor #1, Waiter #2 and * Harland Williams as Floyd Anderson ** Williams also voices one of the ninjas, Drug Dealer, and police officers. * Lauren Miller as Camille Toh ** Miller also voices Old Woman, Nurse #1, Waitress * Maryke Hendrikse as Ms. Skylar Sullivan, a teacher of Los Angeles High School ** Hendrikse also voices Loretta Price * Jonah Hill as Nigel Baker * Mary Jane Blige as Joy Greene * Ice Cube as Logan Greene ** Cube also voices one of Anton's henchmen. * Kevin Hart as Jay Greene ** Hart voices one of the police officers, Chef #1, Mr. Samuel Wells and Kyle Andersen. * Derek Phillips as Dr. Mark Philip * Gael García Bernal as Alejandro Aiza * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Adora Aiza * Mary Gibbs as Kay Fellows * Trey Parker as Carlito Henderson * Sarah Chalke as Cassandra Henderson * Ashly Burch as Nicole Levy * T. J. Miller as Riley Levy * Reese Witherspoon as Darla Neuman * Bill Hader as Darrell Neuman ** Hader voices one of the police officers. * Dwayne Johnson as Josh Morton * Vin Diesel as John Morton *Jennifer Hale as Beth Douglas *Tom Kenny as Jimmy Douglas Release The teaser for the film was released on December 25, 2018. The first red band trailer for the film was released on January 28, 2019, with the green band trailer releasing the next day. The second red band trailer was released on April 17, 2019, while the green band version came out on June 20, 2019. Both versions of the final trailer were released on July 18, 2019. Theatrical release dates Fathom Events offered an advanced screening of the movie in over 300 theaters in the United States on June 28, 2019. This screening also contained a post-movie interview with the cast and a sneak preview of Sausage Party 2. Guests who attended the screening also got a goodie bag with an exclusive T-shirt, a Douche keychain, a lanyard, and a free coupon for 20% off any product in the Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman collection at Spencers. The movie was released theatrically on July 12, 2019 in North America, and it was released in the United Kingdom on October 20, 2019 while it was released in Canada on December 25 2019. Transcript Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Transcript Credits Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Credits Soundtrack The score for the spin-off is being composed by John Debney and Brian Tyler. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *It Girl by Jason Derulo *E.T. by Katy Perry *Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf *If I Has You by Adam Lambert Songs heard in the film * Work from Home by Fifth Harmony (ft. Ty Dolla Sign) * Between the Sheets by The Isley Brothers * Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone (ft. Pitbull) * Let's Rock by Qulinez * Cheap Thrills by Sia (ft. Sean Paul) * Cake By The Ocean by DNCE * Mean by Taylor Swift * Havana by Camila Cabello (ft. Young Thug) * Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna * Misery Business by Paramore * Disturbia by Rihanna * Anaconda by Nicki Minaj (ft. The Pinkprint) * It's Going to Fight by Mary Jane Blige * Let It Roll by Flo Rida * The Middle by Zedd (ft. Maren Morris and Grey) * Make Me Lose Control by Eric Carmen * Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen * True by Spandau Ballet * Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha (ft. Florida Georgia Line) * Bad Blood by Taylor Swift * Fight Song by Rachel Platten Songs heard in the trailers/TV spots *Hey Mama by David Guetta (ft. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack and Bebe Rexha) (Teaser trailer) * Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (Trailers 1 and 2, as well as TV ads for the theatrical release) Promotions/Tie Ins Coming Soon! Trivia * Angelo mention that his brother Doug is befriend with Howard since they are kids until when they got older. It's references to Disney/Pixar's Inside Out where Meg and Riley are best friends in Minnesota until her family move to San Francisco, California when she was 11. * Although there wasn't the anthropomorphic characters in the spin-off, there's some anthropomorphic characters in either in a flashback, as an inanimate objects or mentioning by Darren's family and friends. * Leon Douglas' appearances are similar to Darren's from the first film. They're both nerds, have same unique hair style, have moles on their left cheek, have slight scruffle on their chin, have pimples on their forehead, their voice sound like a nerd, have long nose, big round ears, buck teeth, have tall-skull cap and wear glasses. However, their personalities are completely different because Darren is mean, cruel, cranky, rude and dumb while Leon is nice, selfless, kind, helpful and smart. Also Leon doesn't have a beer belly. He also wearing a braces for his teeth and have more pimples on his face than Darren's. * According to Anton's driver license, he was born in November 26 ,1982. It also says "Class C" which he drives the truck, cars and boats. * It was the first R-rated CGI animation film to be action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror film. ** It was also Seth Rogen's first non-comedy animation film. *The film is said to be more emotional, serious and mature than its first film. **The film also have more violence, sexual content, strong language and drug use than its first film. *During the fight/training scenes, Darren take outs the same gun which it's Colt Python/.44 Magnum from the first film. *Alex, Darren, Drug Dealer, Honey Mustard's "God", Employee who crushed the pop-tart, Maria and Camille Toh are only characters who returned from first film. **Honey Mustard's "God" is actually named Bill Hopper in both driver's license and end credits. **Also Employee who *Shopwell's, Druggie's house, Camille Toh's house and Town Streets are only locations that are returned from first film. *During the street racing scene, the song Shut Up and Drive can be heard while racing. *When Carrie Toh saying to Wendy while arguing and fighting "Just chill out, you crazy bitch!" which it is similar to the scene where Lorretta fighting and arguing with Brenda. *This is the third Sony film to have opening music during the opening logos after The Interview and Pineapple Express. *The 11 kids who are talking to Angelo bare resemblance to the Loud kids from the Loud House. *Some of the songs are return from the first film (such as Hungry Eyes, Let's Rock, ect). *The film frequently contains references to films and television series, especially in the posters, such as Sin City, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, The Spirit, Fast and Furious series, Van Helsing, Cold Case, Ghost Whisperer, NCIS, Faster, Scream series, Another, The Spirit, Life is Strange, The Evil Within, Resident Evil, Watch Dogs series, Sherlock Holmes, Ant-Man, CSI ''and ''Taken. *The scene where the plane landed in a town, plays a song from Home. Cameos * When Maya and her friends are walking through the town streets, a "free sousaphone" poster and other posters on a street light can be spotted. * Leon holding a pack of Fancy Dogs and Glamour Buns from his refrigerator which it's identity to Frank and Brenda from the first film. * A113 is seen on the door entrance of Miss Skylar Sullivan's class. * Many real-life celebrities appeared in the film. They are Nicki Minaj (famous Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, model, and actress), Rihanna (famous Barbadian singer, songwriter and actress), Jason Derulo (famous American singer, songwriter, and dancer), Taylor Swift (famous American singer-songwriter), Camila Cabello (famous Cuban-American singer and songwriter),The Black Eyed Peas (famous American musical group), Pitbull (famous American rapper), Jennifer Lopez (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, dancer and producer), Christina Aguilera (famous American singer, songwriter, actress, and television personality), Flo Rida (famous American rapper, singer, songwriter and composer), Kesha (famous American singer, songwriter, rapper and actress), Shakira (famous Colombian-Lebanese singer, songwriter, and dancer), Ne-Yo (famous American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor), David Guetta (famous French DJ, songwriter, record producer and remixer), Calvin Harris (Scottish DJ, singer, songwriter, and record producer), Sia (famous Australian singer-songwriter, record producer and music video director), Tiësto (famous Dutch DJ and record producer) Justin Timberlake (American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer), Selena Gomez (American singer and actress), Beyoncé (American singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman), Britney Spears (American singer, dancer, and actress), Katy Perry (American singer, songwriter, and television judge), Ariana Grande (American singer and actress), Wisin (Puerto Rican reggaeton rapper, singer and record producer), Yandel (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and record producer), Don Omar (Puerto Rican reggaeton singer and actor), Daddy Yankee (Puerto Rican singer, songwriter, rapper, actor, and record producer) and Fifth Harmony (American girl group). * A poster of The Interview can be seen when Maya and Wendy are passing the buildings. * An Ant-Man suit can be seen on Darren's room. Which Paul playing Scott Lang/Ant-Man in Marvel Cinematic Universe. * An orange squirrel with light blue jacket and lime green shorts bares resemblance Conker the Squirrel. Reception Critical response The spin-off movie received positive review, but was given bit more praise than the first movie. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 86%. The site's critical consensus reads "Adventure of Darren and his Friends may be explicit, but it is awesome and epic, and the story is amazing and perfect. It was the first R-rated CGI animation film to be action thriller-drama fantasy crime horror film. But It was also Seth Rogen's first non-comedy animation film." On MetaCritic, it had a score of 72 of 100, indicating "generally perfect reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given a "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office The film was a huge success at the box office. Awards Unlike the original Sausage Party film, Adventure of Darren and his Friends was nominated at the Academy Awards for Best Thriller Film. Sequels Poll What do you think of this movie idea? Great idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad idea! (3/3) Rating Rated R for strong bloody violence/gore, brief drug use, strong sexual content, disturbing images, pervasive language, terror and bloody images. The movie was rated 15 in the UK and 14A in Canada. (What do you think of this spin-off idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Category:Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Sausage Party Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Adult animation Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Point Grey Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:Action-Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Crime